singing in the shower
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: what happens when Damon catches Jeremy after a shower?
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot! Just came tome, so don't laugh!**

"_I wanna be billion-air, so freaking bad!" _

Damon was walking past the Gilbert house, just out of boredom, when he heard a light, lilting voice from inside. The house was dark, and he had thought it was empty; Elena was with Stefan, and Jenna was on a date with super sexy history teacher man, Ric, and he had thought he saw Jeremy at the pub, so who was home? As he kept listening, he heard rushing water stop.

"_Buy all the thing I never had!" _

Damon listened harder, located the room the voice was coming from, and climbed through the window, hiding himself in the shadows. He was in Jeremy's room.

_I wanna be on the cover of, fords magazine, smiling next to opera and the queen!"_ Damon gasped slightly as Jeremy strode into the room, earphones in and naked, a towel in his hair, eyes closed, and hips swaying to the tune.

"_oh every time I close my eyes!" _he swayed, dipping his hip, making Damon moan, ever so slightly, at the erotic boy in front of him,_ "I see my name in shiny lights_!" Damon stepped forward as the boy turned towards him, eyes closed, and moaned again, his dick sporting a raging hard on as the Gilbert boy slowly and seductively ran a hand down his body, before curling his fingers around his own dick_, "yeah! A different city every night oh I! The world better prepare, for when I'm a billion-air!" _

As Damon watched, closer now, the boy sank to his bed, and started stroking himself, eyes still closed as he switched the song on his ipod. Hand stroking hard to the now up-beat tune

"_No is a dirty word, never ganna say it first, no is just a thought that never crosses my mind." _Damon was stunned, surprised that the boy could sing so well whilst still pleasuring himself. _"maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along, better all together than just one at a time" _Jeremy was almost thrusting into his own fist, falling backwards, still singing perfectly_ "S is for the symphony, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to Mark the spot, coz that's the one you really want! Sex is always the answer, its never a question ,coz the answers yes_… Oooh, d-d-"Damon could see the boy was close, when suddenly he broke off from the song, eyes tightly shut, and started muttering.

He was on the verge of jumping the boy, but held himself in check, well, that is, until he heard – "oh! Damon!"

At that is resolve broke, and in a second he pulled the boy up, shocking the boy into realizing he was there.

"D-Damon?" he asked, eyes wide and terrified. Smirking Damon pulled the boy close,

"Hello, Jer, you been thinking naughty thought of me?" the smirk plus his own erection pressed against the boys naked one made Jeremy groan.

"Damon?" it was a plea, a question that Damon planned on answering. Without a word, Damon kissed him, hard, whilst pushing him down into the bed.

"Shhh, now" he whispered as Jeremy moaned, rocking his hips against that of the wet teenagers.

"No! Too many cloths." The kid was demanding, so Damon complied, stripping his cloths fast, and was rewarded by a large hand wrapping immediately around his dick.

The kid pressed against Damon, biting at his throat and adding his own cock to his hand. Damon couldn't think, he was so close, when Jeremy pulled back, spreading his legs and sucking on his fingers. For a second Damon stared in confusion until Jeremy slipped his own wet fingers into his hole. Damon groaned, pumping whilst watching.

When Jeremy had decided he was ready, he pulled out of himself, and begged silently for Damon to fill him up. Damon spat on his hand, slicked himself up and then pushed in. Damon and Jeremy moaned together and before long they had a punishing pace.

"Da-Damon I'm ga-anna cum!" Damon smirked, fisting the boys dick before feeling Jeremy tighten around him, hot strings of come gushing over their stomachs. Damon followed soon after.

They lay on each other, sated and happy, when Jeremy's door opened, revealing Jenna. For a second she just looked at them, shook her head and said what nether had expected.

"Are you two together?" Damon looked down at Jeremy, saw the boy looking at him hopefully, and smiled

"Yeah, Jenna, we're together."

"well, don't let Elena catch you two like this, she wont be as-"

"let me see who like what?" came Elena's voice, and then she was them –vaguely Damon realized that he was still in Jeremy, his dick ready for round two – next thing that happened she was shouting at him, he gently pulled out of Jeremy, ready to leave, when the kid was on his feet –ooh, he also had a boner – and started shouting back.

"Leave us the fuck alone! And don't you ever talk like that to MY BOYFRIEND again" he then shut the door in the face of a very shocked Elena, and turned around, saw a beaming Damon, and asked.

"So… ready for round two?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**IM CHANGING THE PERSPECTIVITY THINGY! DON'T FLAME ME!**

Jeremy pov:

I'm watching Damon, my boyfriend now for a month, nothing too special, but still.

He's lying on his bed, watching me as I head for the bathroom. I ignore his wolf whistle and close the door. As I feel the hot water hit my skin, I hear music. I feel shocked when I hear the lyrics

_Closed off from love__  
><em>_I didn't need the pain__  
><em>_Once or twice was enough__  
><em>_And it was all in vain__  
><em>_Time starts to pass__  
><em>_Before you know it you're frozen__  
><em>

I knew the feeling, not having love, not being loved by the people you crave the love from the most, and that frozen feeling, it had wrapped around me when my parents died, warming slightly with Vikki had come along, but after she had died – died not left, Damon had told me everything – I had gone back into my frozen state, though this time worse…

_But something happened__  
><em>_For the very first time with you__  
><em>_My heart melts into the ground__  
><em>_Found something true__  
><em>_And everyone's looking round__  
><em>_Thinking I'm going crazy___

then Damon had come along, I had admired him from a distance, and had felt, through the icy fingers that had gripped my heart, a crush start to form… I had fallen in love with him, wanted him…. And then he had come to me, he had wanted me back, just as much as I had wanted him. He had melted my heart with fiery passion filled kisses and warm embraces. But my sister had fought against me, still tells me I'm crazy, won't leave me be, won't let me love in peace.

_But I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_They try to pull me away__  
><em>_But they don't know the truth__  
><em>_My heart's crippled by the vein__  
><em>_That I keep on closing__  
><em>_You cut me open and I_

I ignored Elena, told her to go to hell, Damon wasn't compelling me, he wasn't forcing me to do anything, I was my own person, I chose to do what I am doing now… I love Damon. And he helped me. Helped me cut away my bad habits, helped me stop and listen to life. Because of him, all the darkness has been bled out of me. And I just keep filling up, darkness pouring out of me before I can even begin to try.

___Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_You cut me open___

_Trying hard not to hear__  
><em>_But they talk so loud__  
><em>_Their piercing sounds fill my ears__  
><em>_Try to fill me with doubt__  
><em>_Yet I know that the goal__  
><em>_Is to keep me from falling__  
><em>

I know I hate what Elena's on about, and I have every right to be, her fucking boyfriend also a fucking vampire, but I can't be mad at my friends, coz they are just trying to help me out, only wanna give me something to hold on to, coz they don't believe in happily ever after's…

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace__  
><em>_And in this world of loneliness__  
><em>_I see your face__  
><em>_Yet everyone around me__  
><em>_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe__  
><em>

Every time I got scared, upset or just plain mad, I saw his face, watching me and loving me. I knew I loved him, more than anything, more than anyone knew, and everyone thought I was crazy, stupid even, but I didn't give a fuck.

Getting out of the shower, I heard the music stop, and felt hands snatch away my towel. I chuckled when Damon pecked the skin on my neck, and turned around. Damon looked at me for a second, smiling happily.

"I love you Jer" he whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

Damon pov:

I loved this human – soon to be vampire, come his 18th birthday – and that song, it had sent wave after wave of pain through me, the memories from before Jeremy. I knew that I would give my last breath for him, I loved him so much.

"I love you too Dames," Jeremy whispered back, smiling widely and kissing me softly. I helped him get dressed, placing loving little kisses over each piece of skin before covering it up.

A loud knocking rang through the house. I could practically hear Jeremy roll his eyes.

"Why does she HAVE to pick me up, I don't know." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door. After opening it, I did a double take.

"Elena, what's with the curls?" Jeremy asked, before turning and giving me a goodbye kiss.

"Special dinner tonight, I wanted to look… different." She said, smiling brightly.

"oh…kay… what's with the smiles? You usually save you best death-glares for me…?" I asked, unable to shake the dread that had settled into my gut.

"I decided to get over it." She said simply, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him to her car.

I watched them leave, saw Elena laughing. I was beyond confused. About twenty minutes later, I was still standing in the doorway, the feeling not leaving my gut.

'_S is for the symphony, E is for the ecstasy X is just to-' _ I flipped open I phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"_Damon?"_ Elena's annoyed voice sounded through the speaker.

"Elena? What do you want?" I said, listening to the sounds in the background. I heard laughter and music.

"_Can't come pick Jeremy up. I hate myself for say-"_

"What the fuck do you…. Oh god no!" I dropped my phone

I ran outside, and then fell to his knees. "Oh god no… Katherine…"


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was frantic, he had phoned Stefan and Elena, they were besides themselves too, but nowhere near to how Damon felt. He felt sick to his stomach and guilty as hell, he was after all, the one who had fucking well HANDED Jeremy over to Katherine.

Stefan and Elena were covering local territory, whilst Damon was searching further out, towns over.

He was in the delightful town of Ducksville when he caught something he had desperately been searching for for the last two days – two days felt like months – Jeremy's scent.

He desperately followed it, clinging to it like a life-line.

He wasn't particularly prepared for the building the scent led to... a strip joint.

_Lovers-Paradise_.

Walking slowly, Damon walked inside, he could smell loads of men, sweat, the obvious scent of arousal, and Jeremy. But it wasn't just that. There was blood in the air. And the most potent one was _Jeremy's _blood.

This angered Damon hugely. Only he was allowed to feed on Jeremy, and that was only because it got Jeremy off so that he was begging for it every time they fucked. Not that Damon always did…

He stormed through the first set of doors, only to stop short.

Hanging just before the second set of doors was Jeremy's bracelet. The one that stoped him being compelled.

_Shit_

He grabbed it, tucking it into his pocket and went more cautiously inside.

He was beyond hocked. There we're bodies every everywhere; on the floor, the bar, even in chairs. The only inhabitant were men, vampire men. Damson growled, and listened intently, suddenly scared. He heard only one heart beat. And he knew it was Jeremy's .

"Hello Damon." Katherine was suddenly before him. "I've been having fun with that human you used as a play thing!"

Damon growled. But Katherine ignored him. she grabbed his hand and pulled him forwarded. Three other vampire's were suddenly upon him, pushing him into a chair and keeping him there.

Katherine skipped forward and put music on. It was Marlin Mansons _rock is dead._

"_Jeremy!" _Katherine called in a singsong voice.;

Damon felt his whole body tense as Jeremy walked out. He looked fucking hot, whearing a dog collar and tight black jeans. His hair falling into his face.

The men around him started cheering. Jeremy smiled dazedly, going to the nearest one and started dancing for that person.

Damon was furious.

"Stop it Katherine." He ground out.

He was once again ignored. He was being forced to watch as Jeremy got groped by someone else. He noticed now that Jeremy was covered in bite marks. His whole torso was bruised and covered in flecks of blood. Damon started struggling in earnest as the guy pulled Jeremy down onto his knees, pushing his head towards his crotch. Jeremy didn't fight, but Katherine stopped them, much to Damon's relief. She signalled a vampire forward, and made Jeremy stand close to Damon."Jeremy? Don't forget what you are, can you tell us?" Katherine, said, sliding her hand down his chest.

"Worthless… plaything…"

"Yes darling. Now Damon, all these men are my new creations, and Jeremy has been very good, so I think he deserves a treat." At Katherine's nod, a few more men stepped forward and started running their hand over Jeremy's body, touching him in ways only Damon was allowed. No-one noticed him growling, they were too busy undressing the human in their midst.

Before long, Damon stared at a fully naked Jeremy, he was panting, leaning heavily against a big blond vampire behind him. Much to Damon's relief, Jeremy was not hard, at all.

Katherine noticed as well. She looked beyond pissed, and at the wave of her hand, the men backed off. Jeremy walked towards her.

"You disappointed me Jeremy." And with that, her lunged. She bit into his throat, roughly and violently. Jeremy screamed, and blood gushed out of his wound. Damon felt sickened as he heard Jeremy go silent, a loud crunch as his neck was snapped.

Damon was not sure what happened, on conscious moment in time, he was sitting in agony, the next he realized he was standing in front of Katherine, her eyes were wide and Damon noticed he had a chair leg shoved into her chest, hitting the heart spot on.

Dropping her, he looked around, everyone was dead. Including Jeremy.

Damon felt his dead heart break, and a sob tore from his chest. He knelt next to Jeremy, gathering the broken teen into his arms. He watched his tears falling onto Jeremy's pale face.

"oh jer, I loved you too late…" he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the parted lips, wishing for a response, wishing for-

Damon's head snapped back. He tasted blood.

Vampire blood.

Staring in shock, he felt Jeremy shudder in his arm, a shattering breath raking his body.

"Day…mon…"

**I think I'm leaving it there for now. I know, this is most probably a shitty cliff-hanger, what do you guys think? Pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't getit to work; then, suddenly, inspiration hit!**

Damon stared at the shacking boy in his arms, shocked beyond belief; it couldn't be, it was too good to be true, he never got this lucky.

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" he helped the teen sit up, body stiff with its bruises and marks. He watched as the marks started closing, leaving only specks of blood in their wake. The bruises yellowing then fading before his eyes.

Jeremy stared around in confusion, fear evident in his eyes. "Damon... Katherine-" he stopped, seeing the dead bodies around him. "She made me do…" his breath hitched, eyes wide and guilty.

Damon felt sick, a dawning horror rising in his chest. Katherine had had his for more than two days, the things she could have made him do.

"Did she make you-" he couldn't continue, bile rising and anger again. If they had- no her wouldn't think that. Even if Jeremy had done that, it was rape, as he had no choice.

To his relief horror passed over Jeremy's face and he jerked out of his arms.

"No! No, no, no! I, no, please don't even think that!" Jeremy grabbed hold of his face, eyes begging for him to believe him.

Damon breathed a sigh of relief. Grasping hold of him once more and pulling him firmly against him.

"I'm glad. What did they make you do?" Jeremy opened his mouth but then his face turned slightly green. He pulled until Damon let go and moved away, before he vomited.

"I'm so sorry Damon." He whispered, voice sounding broken and eyes agonized. "I understand if you want to leave me and-"

Damon cut him off, growling and grabbing his hand. He pulled him out of the strip joint, taking him to the towns' clinic – after putting some cloths on him – and grabbed the first mouth wash he saw. He handed it to Jeremy, who cleaned his mouth and watched him wearily.

"Better?" Damon asked. When Jeremy nodded, Damon pulled him against him and kissed him soundly, smiling at the moan he pulled from the teen.

Jeremy smiled, but then frowned ever so slightly, eyes glazing over. Damon turned to what had Jeremy's attention and saw the shop keeper headed towards them. With startled remembrance, Damon realized that Jeremy could smell his blood.

"Oh shit." Damon grabbed Jeremy and used his speed to get them put of the town, Jeremy whining the whole way.

"Damon! I'm _hungry_!"

"I know that, love. But let's get you home where I can help you."

~888~

When they got to the Salvatore home, Elena was waiting for them, anger etched onto the face Damon now truly loathed.

"Damon! Give me my brother! I have to take him home!" she said in her bossiest tone, but Damon ignored her, pushing her roughly out of the way.

"He's not going home with you, Katherine turned him." with that, he slammed the door in her double ganger face.

"Dames? Can I have some blood?" Jeremy asked in a small voice, finally realizing what was wrong with him.

"yes love, I'll get you some now. Then we can start work on your control." Damon dropped Jeremy off in their room, before racing down to get the blood from the freezer. When he got back to the room, Jeremy shyly took the blood and drank some, moaning a little.

The moan turned to a hiss of pain and he dropped the blood, hands now clutching at his mouth. Damon sat down next to him, running a soothing hand up and down his back, murmuring comforting words through the final stage of the transformation, all the while finishing the blood Jeremy had started on.

When Jeremy stopped whimpering, Damon pulled his hands away from his face, and leaned in, teasingly flicking his tongue over the new fangs. Jeremy shook, hands gripping at Damon's shoulders. He pushed the boy down onto the bed, kissing him and undressing him.

"Oh fuck me, please, now!" Jeremy panted, rocking his hips into Damon's.

Damon picked up the lube and coated himself, before plunging into the willing body before him. He moaned at the tight warmth that held him snugly, baring his neck to the new vampire.

"Bite me." He demanded.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeremy look uncertain, and then his eyes bleed dark red, the blackened veins slivering out. Damon thought it looked beautiful, gorgeous even. He stilled his thrusting as Jeremy gently bit down, teeth sinking in and blood gushing forth.

He started thrusting, biting down on Jeremy's neck as he started feeling light headed, thrusts speeding and blood dripping from their mouths. Jeremy pulled back, screaming hoarsely as he came over there bellies. Damon licked at Jeremy's healing bite Mark as he emptied himself in the tight heat of his mate.

His eyes widened and he looked down at the one he planed on spending forever with. He realized he hadn't even asked his permission.

"Er, Jeremy? I forgot to ask-"

"I know you just mated us. Stephan told me about it. I don't mind being married to you." Jeremy said with a smile, nuzzling into the soft skin of his jaw.

Damon smiled happily.

"Well, then your stuck with me forever." He whispered, kissing the bloodied lips of his mate.

"forever." Jeremy said, smiling sleepily.

**The end!**

**Okay, I have been trying to finish this story for ages. Hope you enjoyed this little adventure. Oh and one more thing…**

Jeremy smiled sassily at his mate, signet ring on his ring finger and chest bare under te sweltering sun as he danced with the Rio dancers. They had been together for twenty years already, yet Damon still could not help but feel jealous when others touched what was his. He stood on the platform as it raised, eyes connected with Damon as he glowered good naturally up at him.

He grasped the mike and smiled sweetly, then let his voice fill the stadium

'_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

Jeremy pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, causing girls – and a fair few guys – to shriek and cheer. But Jeremy only had eyes for the glazed stare of his lover.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it'_

'_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

At the word ecstasy, Jeremy dipped and touched himself just barely, causing another louder cheer from his audience.

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you'_

'_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it'_

Jeremy finished the song, adding stunts and erotic moved with each verse, until the crowd was hoarse from screaming and every person was dizzy with want.

He bowed, then jumped off the float and strode towards the shadows. He smiled when warm arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What was that?" Damon demanded, breath hot and harsh.

"Did you like it?" Jeremy asked; smile so big it could split his face.

"Did I like it?" Damon demanded, pressing his erection against Jeremy's back. "What do you think?"

"Well in that case, Happy 20th Anniversary!" Jeremy cried, turning in his mates arms and kissing him soundly.

"Wow, if this is what I get a just 20, what am I ganna get at 100?" Damon teased.

"Well, I got something special planed for 100." Jeremy stated matter-of-factly, a serious look on his face.

"You already got it planed?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Hey, you're the one who said forever." Jeremy muttered, feeling self conscious.

"Damn, am I glad about that!" Damon said, kissing Jeremy happily.

"You're impossible." Jeremy stated fondly.

"Yeah, but it's why you love me." Damon cuddled Jeremy closer, and all Jeremy could do was smile as he shook his head.

**The real end!**

**Review? Please? **_**Pleeeease?**_

**Love you guys, **

**Lisa.**


End file.
